Aura will protect destend lovers Revised
by goku1234tien
Summary: DBZ/Sailor Moon/Pokemon crossover Ties in with pokeball645 story Dragon Ball Z White Misty was sent into dbz universe and targeted by Super Buu Aura will be in this story as well as the Non-canon Evolution of Corphish to Crawdawnt. In Pokemon ash and Alain have just met. Sailor Moon season 4 Before Diana. chapter 113 of Dragon Ball Z White


**Hello Fanfiction. I have not abandoned Love Will Help us Find Each Other, I have just come up with a new idea. I was reading the stories of fellow writer pokeball645. Specifically his Dragon Ball White and its sequel Dragon Ball Z White and I had a thought what if Misty was targeted by Super Buu and so I have started this new story. This will be a Pokeshipping story, so sorry Amour Shippers. I do not hate Serena. I just do not see her with Ash. If you have not read Dragon Ball White and its sequel Dragon Ball Z White, I would recommend reading them up to the end of chapter 113 of Dragon Ball Z White as this will be where it starts from his story. I have spoken to him and he said I could. Needless to say this will be AU. Aura will be in this story as well as the Non-canon Evolution of Corphish to Crawdawnt. In Pokemon ash and Alain have just met. This is a Pokémon/DBZ/Sailor Moon Crossover. In sailor moon it will be taking place in Season 4. In the story Amara and Michelle will return. So all you Uranus and Neptune fans rejoice. Also Charizard will be mega evolving in this so if you are fan great if not. Please don't flame. Without Further ado let's begin.** _ **Italics are from**_ **pokeball645's stories.**

 **Prologue: Nightmarish Visions: A New Enemy Set to Appear**

 **(Sailor Moon Universe: Hikawa Shrine: 2:00 AM)**

It was peaceful night at the Hikawa Shrine, home to Rei Hino, her Grandfather and former rock star Chad Kumada. Rei's grandfather and Chad were sleeping peacefully but Rei was in the middle of a nightmare/vision.

 _"Time to kill." Super Buu said while walking towards Piccolo before Riku and Knight stepped between the_ _pink_ _fiend and the Namekian warrior. Super Buu just smiled and held up his hand with pink energy forming on top of it before he released a barrage of pink energy blasts down towards Earth, killing all of the people down there in the process. "Everyone, don't move! Stay perfectly still!" Knight yelled to the others on the Lookout._

Rei was horrified that this strange pink creature had killed so many with one attack. She noticed that one person was feeling the same as her; a girl with orange hair. Time passed Rei learned her name was Misty Waterflower. She watched as Chi-Chi and Maron were turned into eggs and stomped on. Things got worse when Buu vanished and then reappeared. Rei watched with horror as Buu attacked and turned everyone he could into chocolate. She wished she was not watching this. She heard Misty scream "ASH" as she was hit by a beam and turned into chocolate and was eaten by the monster. Rei woke up panting in a cold sweat. She eventually went back to sleep but the name Ash as well as Misty's death in the dream made her uneasy.

 **(Hikawa Shrine: 10:00 AM)**

Hours later her friends arrived. Serena Tskuno, who was a blond girl with an odango hairstyle. She was also Sailor Moon. The other girls were Ami Mizuno, the genius of the group. Makoto Kino or Lita to her friends, the fighter of the group. The other blond of the group was Minako Aino. The youngest girl of the group was Rini Tskuno, Serena's cousin (actually her future daughter). They were also Sailors Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, and Mini Moon respectably. Rei was actually Sailor Mars. She was still reeling from the effect of the nightmare which did not go unnoticed.

Serena noticed how Rei was acting. "What's the matter Rei?" Serena asked her fellow scout. "Nothing" Rei lied trying to get focus for the study session the girls had planned. Serena rushed up to her friend and started shaking her. "Don't lie to me Rei" Serena shouted worried for her best friend and teammate. Lita rushed forward and pulled Serena off of Rei. Rei took a deep breath and muttered "Ash". "What?" Serena asked. Rei sighed and told the others about the dream.

After Rei finished Serena stood up. "Well it's obvious what we should do, Rei do one of those fire reading to find who this Ash guy is and where he is. After that Darien Rini and I will go pick him up." Serena turned and saw everyone was looking at her shocked at her intelligent idea especially her cat Luna. "Was that Serena? Mina asked in surprised tone." "It looks like her but it didn't sound like her" Lita replied. "What did I do?" Serena asked in a confused voice. "You actually just stated the perfect course of action" said Luna. "Should we take her Temperature?" Rei asked still stunned at Serena's idea. "What a joker," said Serena annoyed. "Enough," said Artemis, a white cat who along with Luna were the helpful guardians of the Sailor Scouts. "I think Serena has the right idea so let's go with it." The other scouts agreed. Serena called Darien who agreed with the plan.

 **(That night)**

Many miles away two woman were standing after defeating a creature of the negaverse. "Do you feel that?" asked a female with blond hair. "Yes" said her partner a woman with teal hair. "There is a change in the waves." "Agreed" said Sailor Uranus "looks like we will have to return to meet with the others" said Sailor Neptune.

 **That's the Prologue folks. Next time Ash will learn of Misty's "Death", and he will unlock his aura abilities in order to save her. Thanks in advance to pokeball645 for letting me use his story. So until next time peace**


End file.
